His Butler, His Lady
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Two years since her disappearance and supposed death, Ciel finally meets his long-lost sister and only family left for the very first time.


**This will be my very first short story of Black Butler (which I do not own). **

"We're almost there my Lady."

_Meow._

"Shhh… We can't anyone know that I brought you two here," the girl pets one of her cats.

_Meow._

"Quick, get into your cage."

"We're here."

The girl steps out of the carriage.

"Do you need any—", the horse carriage man was surprised to see the heavy, single luggage beside the young mistress already. _Is that even possible? How could this young lady be able to carry such a cumbersome weight? _He thought.

"Thank you for escorting me to the manor."

"You're absolutely welcome, Lady Phantomhive."

Soon after the carriage left, the young Phantomhive girl carried her luggage up the stairs. Without knocking on the door, she entered the estate.

"Marceline!" a boy with short dark-blue hair rushed down stairs and hugged his older sister he has not seen for about two years. She returned the hug and smiled.

"Young master—my, who do we have here?" the butler took a quick interest in the girl as he walked down the stairs.

It was much to his surprise to see his Lord, Ciel Phantomhive, to actually be happy.

"Pardon me, young master," the butler approached after Ciel broke off his sister.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Sebastian Michealis, and I'll be your butler under my Lord's wishes," he took the girl's hand and kissed it.

With a short pause, he smiled.

_So delicious, _he thought.

"I'll escort you to your room, my Lady."

Xxx

"Here we are, take your time to settle. In the meanwhile, I'll be bringing you some Jasmine tea."

"I'm back…" the butler was surprised to see his mistress's room already redecorated to her own liking.

He served her tea from the cart.

"It smells delicious," Marceline commented.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Sebastian," the girl sets her cup and saucer down on a table.

"Do you like cats?"

The butler, again, was surprised by her question.

"Yes, my dear, I absolutely adore them. Why?"

"Well…", she opened her luggage, pulling out a cage.

"You can come out now."

_Meow. Meow. _

"Oh my."

"Please don't tell Ciel about them. I know I'm not supposed to bring cats in the manor, but I went through a lot of trouble to bring them all the way to England from Japan."

Sebastian, too, was very fond of cats. Having to meet another cat-lover, he became more interested in Lady Phantomhive.

"As you wish my lady," the handsome butler kept his word.

After taking Marceline's empty cup of tea, the young mistress held on one of her cats in her arms while the other one rests on her shoulder.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lady?"

"If you want to… you can always come to my room anytime to play with my cats at night… it's not an order; it's only if you are interested," the girl blushed while petting her white cat with gold eyes.

Stung by his mistress's words, the butler turned around and smiled.

"I accept. No one has ever given me an offering of my interest," he looked into her thick, long-lashed eyes that are of two different colors: her right eye is baby blue while her left eye is light purple.

She tried to hide her blush in front of her butler, until she had an idea to keep him from suspecting.

"Do you want to hold on to one of my kitties?"

"Of course," he said sweetly.

"Here," she gently gave her white cat to him, "her name is Kido."

The butler, then feels her paws.

_Aww, your paws are so soft. _He blushed happily which made the girl blush even harder of his cutesy face.

"This grey cat with stripes and white fur with green eyes is named Miu. Which is spelled M-i-u; as in mew… that's the pronunciation of her name."

"You have such beautiful cats," he returned the white cat to his mistress.

"Thank you."

"You must be exhausted from your trip, how about you take a nap and I'll come to your room fifteen minutes before dinner at 6:00."

"Sure."

"Very well, I'll see you later, my lady," the butler gently closes the door.

While pushing the cart in the hallway to clean up, Sebastian smiled.

_So beautiful, yet so delicious. _He licked his lips in delight. _It's strange how I can't sense her soul nor presence when she first arrive before time unexpectedly. _

Xxx

The young mistress lies down on her purple, oak printed bed. Before closing her eyes, she pulls a stuffed doll resembling a Sebastian from her pillow, hugging it before closing her eyes.

5:44 PM

Before her butler arrives, she quickly hided the doll under her bed before falling asleep.

"My mistress, it's almost time for dinner."

Marceline slowly wakes up from her nap. "I'll be down."

"Very well."

"You're a demon are you?"

Another moment of silence occurred until a smiled on Sebastian's face appeared once again.

"You forged a contract with my younger brother, which explains why he wears an eye patch. And once the contract is compete, you will devour his soul."

Then again, another awkward silence occurred between the butler and his beautiful mistress.

"You're absolutely right," he showed his glowing demon eyes to her, which is no surprise to the young mistress. _How on earth did she instantly know?_

"If it's my brother's wish to have his soul devoured by you, I accept his decision."

The demon was surprised by her words which made him even more interested in Lady Phantomhive.

Xxx

"Today's lunch, for you, my lady is Cream of Asparagus Soup with Poached Egg. My lord has mentioned to me that you are a vegetarian, correct?"

"Absolutely; it smells delicious."

"Thank you, my lady. I'm glad to hear."

1:00 AM

The butler opens the door and found his mistress asleep. Smiling, he kisses her good night; licking his lips once again.

_About Marceline: _

_Marceline Vincent Phantomhive is the adopted sister of Ciel Phantomhive. Two years since her disappearance, she has finally returned to London to reunite with her younger brother. Marceline is 5'5"; has long, stylish wavy/curly hair with straight bangs that has a gradient shade from dark purple starting on the top to lavender at the end of her hair strands that goes the same with her eyebrows in which she colored it black. Her skin is extremely pale, black nails on her right hand while the other hand has purple nails; In addition she has Heterochromia iridum: her right eye is baby blue while the left is light purple. She is extremely beautiful and mysterious to those who have not met her prior. _

**I'll get into details later with more short stories relating to this.**


End file.
